Consequences of th Heart
by Lost Halo
Summary: What does Relena choose? Duty or Heart? And the Consequences?
1. Chapter One

Dislaimer:: Do not own Gundam Wing, Do not own Gundam Wing, Do not own Gundam Wing, Do not own Gundam Wing, Do not own Gundam Wing, Do not own Gundam Wing, Do not own Gundam Wing, Do not own Gundam Wing, ....   
  
**

Chapter One

**

Looking at the Earth can give a person a sense of wonder and of peace. The place is the home for humankind. Those who understand the importance of Mother Earth, also understand the need for peace between the earth and the Colonies. Without a home, humankind could disappear. Without a home, they will have no hope. Hope, which after the war, was invested within a person. This person was only seventeen, no high school diploma, no prior experience. She, upon the death of the last generation's symbol of hope, took up his mantle and threw herself into filling his shoes. But what happens when the lives of her loved ones are compromised by a situation that is personal. How will she handle it? 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Do not Gundam Wing, never will own Gundam Wing, will not own Gundam wing, don't even think of reading further if you hate  
  
Chapter Two It was late at night in the NeoSanq Kingdom. Earlier, there had been a gala held in honor of the memory of Queen Relena's parents. The queen had been unable to participate, pleading health issues and retiring early for the night. Now at eleven thirty, Relena was still sitting at her desk going through tomorrows paperwork and the day's mail. "Junk Mail, report form Lady Une, later from Catherine, wedding invita.." Relena stopped talking to herself at the sight of the white envelope in front of her. She eagerly opened it and pulled out two things, one was a wedding invitations that read:  
This is a notice to our family and friends  
Of  
Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell's  
Commitment ceremony  
Either come or Ormae sa Karuso Relena started to laugh at the last few words but stopped as she remembered the get-together and the following weeks. Quatre had arranged a gathering two months ago, for all who could attend, Relena came alone and was talking to Catherine and Dorothy. Her pager began to buzz, at almost the same moment Heero and Duo had come into the room hand in hand and with engagement rings on each other's fingers. Relena felt her face turn pale, while everyone just stopped talking and looked to see what her reaction was to the new couple. Relena stood up quickly and ran out of the room to the nearest vid-phone. The pager buzzing meant something was wrong up at the Mar's colony and especially with Millardo and his family. It turned out something was wrong. Noin explained to Relena hat Millardo had been caught in a accident and was in critical condition. Relena remembered crying because she knew there was no way she could take a shuttle out to her brother. After promising to do what she could and hanging up, Relena just put her face in her hands, but at a noise looked up to see Heero and duo in the doorway looking at her with concern in their eyes. Without a work, both just hugged her letting her cry and added a few more tears to her own. Millardo's doctors were trying to transport him to earth as soon as it could be arrange so he could better recover in Earth's hospitals and the wedding was to be in one-month's time. Relena could not arrange the needed transportation in what little spare time she had. She remembered though a gundam pilot that was available at the moment, however, she needed some prompting to come out of hiding. Relena shook her head and walked over to her bed and pulled out a scrapbook from a fireproof box underneath the bed. On every page were the gundam pilots and their girlfriends and friends all doing something fun together, she was even in a few. After flipping to the last page, she looked at a photo with Duo, Heero, and her sitting on a swing with her in the middle and arms around each other looking happy and smiling. On the opposite page, Relena glued the wedding invitation as well as a picture of the two just standing arm in arm that had been included in the invitation onto the page. After putting the scrapbook up, she turned out the lights and went to sleep, but not after going over her plan in her head and deciding not to act on it just yet. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, own Alandra, don't own Heero and Duo –SOBS!!—oh, well, on with the story.

Chapter Three --

The next night--

"Great, makeup's still good and no stains on the clothing. Guess I have no excuse to go home early," Relena muttered to the reflection in the ballroom's mirrors.

The Society for War Orphan's Benefit was holding a fundraiser ball and heaven forbid if the Queen of the World wanted to sleep rather than deal with stuffy aristocrats and suitors. The only interesting things going on tonight was the endless chore of stepping on suitors toes as a warning to keep their hands not so "friendly". Unfortunately, that was getting boring.

After pleading a headache and escaping to check her appearance, she stepped out to the large garden outside. The ball was taking place at her familial home, so stepping outside was as soothing as locking the doors to her room for privacy. The night sky was clear and Relena could see the colonial "stars" moving around in a brilliantly lit sky.

Relena started to wonder down the path outside the doors to the large garden till she could not longer hear any music. She glanced up at the palace to check the position of the guards and seeing none in sight, ducked under a nearby weeping willow, whose branches trailed along the ground and concealed a bench right by the trunk. After sitting down, Relena stared at the tree above and let her thoughts wander to her friends.

Things have been settling down since the Maremia incident one year ago. Sally and Wufei were now legendary for having the longest running yelling match at the Preventer's Headquarters. Thank goodness, Duo was there taping that event, even if the fight was over a skirt Sally was wearing. Relena laughed remembering the looks on the two's faces.

"Oh well, if I can't make it to the meeting tomorrow morning for the usual fight, I know I'll be there in the afternoon when Sally tells him she's pregnant with three-month old twins", while imagining Wufei's face, Relena started to laugh until tears poured down her face. Thinking about Sally's pregnancy got Relena thinking about Dorothy's and Cathy's, both married to Quatre and Trowa respectively. They too have not told their partners yet for fear of the two not wanting children. Relena just grinned, knowing the two men were wanting children and trying very hard to get the women pregnant without their permission of course. Noin had already given a set of twins to Millardo, both babies were already showing signs of taking after their mother as evident with the twin terrors already running through the couple's house. Heero and Duo still worked at the Preventers and both were…

Relena stop smiling and slumped back against the tree, the relationship between her and the two boys was not something to think about easily especially given circumstances and the fact she had stopped seeing them three months ago. They still wondered what was the reason for doing so, but she had not spoken of why.

Sighing, Relena momentarily pressed a hand to her slightly curved stomach and allowed herself a small smile. At that moment, she could hear footsteps of a few people approaching her hiding spot and she moved her hand to where her gun was at on her hip.

"Jousan, where ya at?"

"'Lena, stop hiding."

She stood up immediately upon seeing Heero's and Duo's outlines through the branches. She had never shown them this place so they had to looking for her. Just as both men passed by the outer edges of the branches, she jumped out and glomped Duo on the back.

"Hee-chan, help there's a blond monkey attacking me!" Duo yelled while trying to pry Relena's arms off.

"Monkey! I'll show you a monkey." Relena started to tickle him until they were both on the ground laughing and crying.

Heero just stood there as if asking when would they be done. He finally bent over and helped them both up. Relena giggled at the state of Duo's braid and led them under the tree branches.

Two minutes later, somehow, she ended up sitting on Heero's lap while fixing Duo's braid. The three of them spent the next few hours talking and relaxing. (don't even think of anything echii!!)

Hearing both of them talking of what was going on with the missions and whatnot lifted Relena's spirits, but also helped to make up her mind about her plan.

The Next Morning 9:30 a.m. at the Preventer Headquarters, Paris, NeoFrance.

"I will not sit down and shut up just because you said so, katana boy. If you would like to talk to Duo, all you have to say is excuse me, not 'Get out of my way and shush, woman!!", Sally yelled at full volume not but three inches away from Wufei's equally dark face.

"Why not, you should be acting like a proper woman and being quiet anyways, Preventer Water!!"

"Why don't you find a sharp katana and shove it where the sun don't shine, you idiotic son of a …"

"ENOUGH, both of you! Sit down and behave now!" Relena yelled from her position beside Noin at the table across from the couple. Still growling, at each other, the two did so and turned to face Lady Une, who had been standing peacefully at the head of the table for the yelling to stop.

"Finally, since all of the attention is where it is supposed to be, we all can get down to business. The reason this meeting has been called is the fact that a number of satellites and space stations beyond the orbit of Mars have started to disappear," Une pushed a few buttons on the panel on the table and a map of the solar system appeared in the middle of the room with the missing items in question lit up dark red, " we have no reason why this is happening and there are already a few Preventer agents who have been dispatched to see if there is a meteor shower there or something is going wrong with any equipment. Needless to say, they never returned and no remains have been located"

Quatre stood up and with a pen highlighted some satellites in dark green. "These are Winner corporation satellites orbiting around Jupiter. Scientists have been trying to find out why these things are disappearing, however, no one can see past the outermost satellite, I1529. We need to find out what is going on and fast. Will everyone talk to your departments and start to work out any ideas?"

With the exception of a few private conversations, a pilot fainting to Sally's laughter, and one fight, the meeting ended then. Relena said good-bye to everyone through her laughs and walked out of the room and out of the lives of everyone within it for the last time.


	4. Plans within Plans

Disclaimer: Refer to chapters one through three, please. :)

Chapter Four- Plans within Plans

One week later--

"This is Channel 5, EUSN news. I am standing in front of the EUSN government building. At three thirty this morning, a bomb went off within Queen Relena's offices, killing the last Peacecraft alive and destroying a good section of the building. Preventers are onsite looking for answers, but …"

At the Pilot's home Winner Estate Ireland.

"Who could have killed her, no known terrorist group exists that could have planned this without us aware of it. I just don't get it."

"Calm down Quatre, the responsible party will come foreword in time and take advantage of the situation they caused. When they do, we will be ready to destroy them for what they did."

"Dorothy's correct, Quatre, sit down. Does anyone know where Heero and the Braided Baka are."

"Right behind you, Wu-man." Duo said.

Wufei whirled around to see Duo leaning against the back of his chair. Heero was leaning against the doorway with a box tucked under his arms. Both were sooty and looked extremely haggard.

"Where have you two been?"

Heero walked up to the table in the middle of the room, and opened the box with a key from around his neck. Duo answered Wufei's question.

"This is the only thing to survived the bumbling. We were looking through the remains of the offices to see if there was an .. Any body or if 'Lena survived somehow. There may be some papers that Relena wanted everyone to have because she gave Heero the key not but a few days ago for this box."

Everyone crowded around the box which had a scrapbook and a small stack of papers at the bottom of the container. Quatre opened the scrapbook and flipped through the pages, murmuring to himself at the sight of some of the pictures. However, at the last pages of the book, he turn and looked questionably at the two about the images. At the sight of the pictures, both pilots actually smiled, but tears started to roll down their faces.

"why are you two crying? Is it something about the pictures?"

"No, Trowa, but seeing these pictures just remind us of the times we spent with Relena." Heero answered while pulling Duo into his arms and hugging him tightly.

Duo added with a muffled voice, "It reminds us of the love that all three of us shared for one another."

"What do you mean by three of us, Baka."

"Shut your mouth, Wufei, especially with the 'Baka' comment, Relena would have been a major part of the commitment ceremony, if you catch my meaning, except she broke it off with us without any explanation. My only guess is her work was beginning to come in between all of us and she did not want to involve us with her problems."

"No explanation? That's not like Relena," Trowa said while shifting through some of the papers at the bottom of the safe box.

"Tell us about it. Duo and I are going to pack our stuff. We'll see you all at the funeral."

Dorothy focused on the two from where she was at quatre's side. " You two aren't staying around for long, are you?

Heero looked up from talking quietly with Duo, "No", and started out the door supporting Duo.

As the others began to move around the room and sit down, Trowa suddenly came upon a bunch of papers that belonged to a certain gundam pilot he remembered from years back. It had been before his time a pilot taking the place of the real Trowa Barton. The pilot had transferred to the facility from somewhere and immediately began to exceed every one of Barton's records and performances with his own gundam and her own. She had left after a few weeks for some other place and never had surfaced during Operation Meteor Shower. So why was there a birth certificate for her in Relena's home?

He shook his head, closed the file, and took it with him to his rooms.


	5. Alandra Kushrenada

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter Four

Chapter Five--Alandra Kushrenada

###################

One Month has passed for the universe. The funeral for Queen Relena Peacecraft was attended by several heads of state and by almost eleven million mourners. Preventers Yuy and Maxwell called off their ceremony only hours before the funeral and afterwards disappeared from sight. Millardo Peacecraft and his family are still on Mars waiting for the pilot to arrive. Meanwhile, in space, slowly one by one, communication satellites and small space stations are disappearing beyond Jupiter and beginning to near the Asteroid Belt.

At the Mars Colony-

"Mars Alpha, this is Preventer Ice with shuttle Mercury X1853, I am requesting permission to land."

"Preventer Ice, welcome to the dust bowl of the universe. You need to reduce velocity to 85mm/hr and turn north by northeast to land on Runway 33.

"Copy that Alpha, velocity to 85 mm/hr and north by northeast to Runway 33. Thank and Prevent Ice out.

Landing the shuttle, a young women stepped out and began to head for the base's hospital. She stood at a little under six foot with a very long braid of white blond hair and had very dark cerulean eyes.

Inside the hospital, Millardo's doctors held a brief conversation with Preventer ice on the shuttle's capacity for doing a patient transfer.

"I can assure you, Doctor Thomas, the Mercury is a brand new design and was made for the purpose of transporting patients between places at almost two times the speed any standard shuttle can manage.'

"That's all fine and good, but do you have any sort of medical training in case of an emergency on board your own ship?"

"Yes, I am a certified field doctor and can handle just about anything that can happen. Don't worry about your patient, I will transport him and his family as safely and quickly to earth as possible."

The next few days on Mars were filled with helping to transport goods and passengers about the colony while preparing for the trip home.

On the third day of being on Mars, a Friday, Ice carefully maneuvered a small mobile suit to life up Millardo's bed from the Cargo Bay to just outside the inner bay doors where he could be easily wheeled to his rooms by his wife.

Still in the suit, Ice loaded up all of the cargo and once finished dismounted from the suit outside of the ship. She headed inside to the command room and initiated the preflight sequence. The twin terrors however found her just before she was finished.

"Hiya, Icie-lady,"

"Whatcha doing?"

Ice turned away from the console to see two innocent looking boys with shoulder length blond hair and light blue eyes. She grinned at the sight knowing full well what those two could do.

"Well I'm starting up the ship to leave Mars, what are you two doing up from your nap?"

"Mama, forgot to lock the door to our room when she left so we escaped." Zack, the oldest boy answered with Nick, the other just smiling.

"Hmm, I am guessing your mom will find you soon enough, but let's make a deal, you two stay in your rooms, until we have cleared Mar's orbit and I'll teach you some Sweeper trick about making smoke bombs."

"OKAY!" With that the twin terrors ran out of the room and headed for the direction of their room. Ice turned back to the console, laughing, and began the departure sequence.

After checking with the Marquis family and making sure they were all fastened in, Ice authorized the towing vehicle to move the shuttle to the launch ramp. Once there, with a roar of the engines, the Mercury shuttle began the flight home with a blast.

The week and a half of travel was filled with teaching the twins how to make different colored smoke bombs out of shuttle parts and keeping an eye on Millardo while he began to get up an about. The landing on Earth was without a hitch. Once planet side, Millardo was whisked off to the nearby Preventer base hospital only to be released a few hours later.

Lady Une telephoned Preventer Ice and requested that she take them and Maremaia to Relena's grave after Millardo requested that she do so.

Ice drove the group up to the grave and watched as they said their goodbyes to their sister and aunt. Seeing the tears on Millardo's face reminded Ice of the circumstances present and she let a few of her own past her guard. Maremia, in the back of the group, saw the pilot wiping the tears off her face, and wondered why she was crying at the sight of the Marquis family's tears.


	6. Storm Clouds Appearing

Dislaimer: Not repeating anything, no way no howJ

Chapter Six- Storm Clouds Appearing

--Sunday of the same week--10:30a.m. Preventer Headquarters.

"It has been a month and a half since we all have been in the same room. I know of the grief that is still present due to Relena's absence from us, but we have other problems on our horizons. I wish for everyone to please focus on the problems that I will present and the person I will introduce as well." Lady Une said as she stood at the head of the meeting table once again. The Preventers and pilots present nodded their agreements and began to listen to Une more seriously.

After pressing a few buttons, Une recalled a familiar map though with a few differences.

"You recall the time we looked at this map and discussed what has going one? Well, things have begun to become more threatening. Satellites essential to the Mars communication grids have disappeared and there is no method of trying to reach them by shuttle, or by other means that is working. The President himself is becoming concerned with the events taking place and has asked for the evacuation of the Mars colony.

"I remember something of the sort when I was in the hospital. The men who went by shuttle to try to fix the satellites came back in comas and the doctors cannot find any medical reason why the men are that way." Preventer Ice said from beside Lady Une.

"Who are you and why do you know of that fact."

"I'm known as Preventer Ice, or Alandra. I have been a member of the team investigating the disappearances from almost the beginning, however, a dear friend requested I transport a family member just before her death. This is the reason I was not present and introduced at the first meeting."

"Who was this dear friend of yours that asked you to transport me and my family to Earth?" Millardo asked from down the table.

Alandra for a time just stared at him, before dropping her head and saying, "Sorry, I cannot say that. Just know that the friend cared enough for all of you to ask me to come out of my retirement."

Monday June 15th Ac197----EUSN Headquarters

"Do you, Alandra Kushrenada, swear to uphold the standards of the office of Foreign Minister, do everything within your power to keep peace among the EUSN, fulfill all of your duties with honesty and integrity?" The President of the EUSN, an elderly senator from Britain recited to Alandra who was holding both hands over a bible.

"I, Alandra Kushrenada, do swear to uphold all of which is required and necessary for the office of Foreign Minister with honesty and integrity and to do all of the duties in honor of the late Foreign Minster, Queen Relena."

"By the powers invested in me by the people of the EUSN, I hereby declare the office of Foreign Minister to be filled by one Alandra Kushrenada. Welcome.".


End file.
